In a phase trial, pts with recurrent CNS primitive neuroectodermal tumors or recurrent gliomas receive I131 radiolabelled receptor (EGFr Mab-425). If nuclear scans show uptake of EGFr Mab-425 in the tumor, patients then receive the cytotoxic antibody. Three pts will be tested at each dose of cytotoxic antibody.